Vectis
by Cary11
Summary: When it dwells inside of her, there souls and fate intertwined, the gods may come to an end. One choice needs to be made a choice that determinds the fate of all, in one girl's hands. Vectisa.R
1. Chapter 1

**Please review and tell me what you think about it. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. R&R **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJ Rick does. **

There are moments in life that define you as a person, weather its making a choice for yourself or others, determines if we are selfish or selfless, a choice that could make or break you, moments like these I wish I was never born because. Looking into his evil face, the eyes that I onced looked up to now staring down at me with a hateful evil glint, as if staring into my soul.

"What will it be hero?" he spat

Wait but I am getting a little ahead of myself let me start my story from the beginning, the day everything changed.

Beep, beep, beep

"Ah, shut up!"

I yell at my alarm clock as I through it against the wall. Wait god what was I thinking she might hear me! I try to get out of my bed as slowly as possible and look at my room, if you can call this a room. There are broken beer bottles on my floor so there are shards of glass everywhere, so you always have to be careful where you step. I don't even have a dresser I just have I pile of clothes in the corner. Watching where I step I go over to the pile pick out some sweats and a plain black shirt. I don't really care about how I look I just live like a zombie I bet you if you asked somebody who is in all off my classes who "Vectisa Andrea" is they would probably tell laugh at my first name and then tell you they don't have a clue who I am. I heard someone down stairs start moving and I got scared that I would get hit because I woke up Cherry.

You see Cherry was my guardian because when I was a baby my mom and dad apparently died. Since I didn't know them I really didn't care about them I mean they left me with a lady who abuses me and hits me if I talk when I am not spoken to. For all I care my parents can go to hell.

I rushed down the stair to our crapy apartment Cherry doesn't even have a job she just sleeps with the guy who owns the place and we get to live here in return. Oh and did I mention the guy who owns the place is married and has a kid. I mean what a jackass. So anyways he is here a lot so I have to deal with him and Cherry. They both like to hit me. Like I said I hope my parents are rotting in hell because they left me with this bitch.

Thankfully it was a school day so I got to get out of this hell hole for a while. I was about to open the front door when I heard

"Hey kid get me a beer, NOW!"

Yep the man slut was asking me to get him a beer. If I were in another world I would have went up to his face and told him he was a jackass, but this is the real world. I sighed and went to the fridge and got a beer and gave it to the slut and then he said

"Get me another one I am really thirsty." Then I mumble

"Yah like I have nothing better to do than to cater to your every needs."

"Did you just back talk me?"

Then he hit me on the head with his empty beer bottle. And it cracked into pieces. I let out a sob and instantly regretted it because now the slut was smiling evilly at me and then hit me again. I let out another sob in the back of my throat and ran toward the door and forgot my books but I didn't care right now I just ran as fast as I could to school.

Crying as I ran. What did I ever do to deserve this! I yelled in my head. I ran inside the school. The bell hadn't rang yet so I ran into the bathroom to look at the damaged that the bottle had done. I looked at myself in the mirror my black hair was still there it reached about the small of my back and the skin around my green eyes was red and puffy. I looked at myself and remembered the wicked smile he had when he realized he had hurt me. Right then I made a promise to myself not to ever let someone enjoy seeing me cry. I put my hand on my head where he hit me and put some pressure on it and it hurt like hell but this time I didn't cry. I smoothed out my hair and walked back into the hallway. Right when I exited the bathroom the bell ran 'saved by the bell' I thought.

I walk to my locker and realize that I forgot my books. Oh well so I get I a spiral notebook, I close my locker. Then I see miss popularity Fiona walking my way with her boyfriend Nick and her little pathetic crew. Then she says

"You look a little sad today were you crying about how nobody likes you and you wish you could be more like me." She says

"You wish" I mumble

"What did you say sorry I just go side tracked on thinking about how terrible you look today, I mean even worse than other days."

"Why don't you shut your mouth you prissy little bitch you don't know what the hell I've been through, now will you please take your stupid ass posy and leave me the hell alone."

Oh my god did I say that out loud that was meant to be in my head now I'm gonna get hell for that latter. I was just as surprised as everyone else around me. They looked so stuned it made me feel good. I just walked away and headed toward my first class.

When I got there I remembered that I sit by Nick in this class. Great and not to mention Fiona is in this class too. So I walked in calmly and took my seat next to Nick. Then Nick surprised me by saying

"Nice job out there telling her off like that"

"Oh I wasn't just telling her off I was telling you off too, figured I'd hit two birds with one stone since you were there too."

He just smiled. God what was his problem? I just told him I didn't like him and he is just smiling?

"What is your problem?" I ask him  
"What are you talking about?"

"I Just dissed you and your smiling"

"You just rarely talk and when you do it surprises me"

"I do too talk see I'm doing it right now."

Then he just laughs. It makes my heart flutter it is just so great to see him smile. His bright blue eyes always light up when he does. The way his blond hair falls in his eyes just perfectly. Wait what am I doing I hate him! Then he turns around to see Fiona glaring at us then she gets up and just walks out the door and nobody notices. Then I ask Nick

"Did you just see that?"

"Yah"

I look at him and seem to exchange a glance and then we both know what to do so at the same time we both ask

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

The teacher just looks at us and laughs at us for saying it at the same time and then says still laughing

"Yes you may" so we walk out the class room and we see Fiona looking at us then without warning she slammed me up against the lockers and the last thing before everything went black was he growing wings and Nick pulling out a sword.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review! Enjoy **

**I DON'T OWN PJ **

Oh shit what had I gotten myself into! Was the last think I was thinking before I blacked out.

When I woke up I opened my eyes slightly and saw a boy who looked about my age with blond hair and blue eyes he looked like Nick. Then he said

"How you feel 'in? You must 'a hit your head pretty hard you've been out for a couple days."

"I'm sorry to be rude but where the hell am I?"

My voice came out really ruff and gravelly. Then he just laughed, it was a beautiful laugh may I point out it just makes you want to smile because he is.

"Very straight forward aren't you? Here drink this and you'll feel better, then I'll explain."

"Why should I trust you? For all I know you could be some crazy killer."

He just laughed again and said

"Then I guess I'll explain first, you see you know all those myths about Greek gods and monster well it turns out those are all true, the Greek gods do exist. They have affairs with mortals and have children with them and the kids are called demigods. You are a demigod."

"Ok now you expect me to trust you and drink whatever that is now I don't just think you're crazy I know you're crazy. And if I'm a demigod who is my parent because I don't know either of my parents and I hope they are rotting in hell right now for all they've put me through."

And with that I stand up and look for a door finally I see it and I storm out but when I open the door it is not what I expect. We are in the woods! There are trees all around. So I look at the guy who is just sitting there watching me and say

"What you're saying is true isn't it?"

"Yes you are a demigod"

"God or gods should I say why didn't someone tell me earlier I would have left my hell hole I call home but no they tell me after 13. Gods!" I complain

He laughs again

"You don't seem very surprised." He commented

"Well I am surprised but also happy, wait I don't have to go have right? Cause you can't make me I will not go have nope nope nope I will stay in the woods for the rest of my life."

"No you won't have to go home you can stay here at camp, let me show you around."

"So we both walk out of the cabin then he says

"This is the infirmary I'm Jake son of Apollo so I'm here a lot."

Then after that I saw more cabins and looked at him questioningly he explained how we get claimed by our godly parent and then we stay with our half sibling in our godly parent's cabin. He also said that I would be staying in the Hermes cabin until I was claimed. So we walked up to a cabin that looked like a regular camp cabin that you would see at summer camp. Unlike the others who were decorated then Jake turned toward me and said

"This is where you'll be staying and keep an eye on your things they might get stolen.

"Wow that's nice I can't wait." I said sarcastically

"Well then see you around" then he just walked away

"Wow thanks" I mumbled

So I walked up to the door took a deep breath and twisted the nob and the door creaked open. Then I walked in to see kids playing cards on bunk beds loud chattering and then they noticed me and everything went quiet. Then a boy who looked about 17 stepped up and said

"Hi I'm Dylan"

"Hi" I said shyly

Then they all went back to the regular volume and Dylan said

"Welcome to the Hermes cabin you can have that bunk over the in the corner the bottom, if you need anything just ask me I'm the cabin leader, oh and if you want soda or somethin sweet just ask me I make all the trips."

For some reason I didn't think he meant he paid for these thing but I don't really care. I just walked over to my bottom bunk and sat down and thought how much worse could my life get? I thought I was at rock bottom but sure enough with my luck I was wrong way wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Well its official I absolutely suck at archery. I spent a humiliating day trying to even hit the target, the other kids tried not to just stare at her unbelievable suckyness. But with all the racket she was making it was hard not to so she didn't blame them.

Only a day had past but it felt like a lifetime, and she still could not believe she had not been claimed yet, if she thought her parents were asses, she sher as hell thought they were now. I mean just claim me already is it really that hard to make a sign appear above my head? I mean they are supposed to be all powerful right? Can't they just swing their magical wand? Gods the gods are now all asses in my book. They just sit there and send us on quests to do all the dirty work for them, then they don't give us any help whatsoever on the quest, then they get the glory. No wonder people don't worship them anymore they are selfish.

**Two years later **

I still hadn't been claimed, but I didn't care, if my parent didn't care well I wouldn't either. People fear me now, well some people do the Ares kids don't, but I had become cold hearted, it's not that I don't care it is that I don't let people see me care. Because I had learned that if you show people you care, then they expect more from you, so I had really just given up on the hole caring thing. The only people who know I actually have a heart are the only ones who I would catch a bullet for, then others I just respected their courage to come up and talk to me. Well one thing hasn't changed, I still suck at archery.

I was so rudely interrupted from my sword fighting match when one of the Aphrodite girls came up to me and spoke.

"Chrorin wanted me to give you this newbie, to take and to show around, although I have no idea why he chose you, you aren't very welcoming."

I respected this girl enough not to scowl at her I just kept my face blank.

"Wow, thanks I feel so great now, you just made my day" I said sarcasticly.

"You don't have to be a brat about it" and she added quietly

"Don't even try he is mine, and he is way out of your league"

I just lost all my previous respect for her right then. Wow what a bitch. Then the girl just walked away, only then did I take notice of the tall guy, I would say about 6ft towering over me. He had sky blue eyes and dark brown hair. She had to say it, he was gorgeous! She looked him up and down and decided he would fit in great here. Suddenly she realized she hadn't said a word and it was getting awkward.

"Oh, hi" I said.

"Ummm, hi my name is Sam"

"Well is there anything you want to see around here? I really don't know what to say I have never done one of these newbie things so…"

"Why don't you start out with who your godly parent is, that is what everyone else seems to do around here?"

"An asshole" I stated bluntly.

"Oh, okaaayyy?"

"Oh sorry I should elaborate; I hope they die in Hades."

**Sam's Prov **

He could tell this girl was tough feared around he even felt scared he knew now why she had been chosen. When his master told him it was a girl he almost laughed his pants off. His master did have a point though this girl seemed like she hated the gods let's hope this works because his master told him he would have no less than her. She was a great choice, he could tell by the way she standed she had dignity. Even though he just met her it looked as if she was already calculating his weakest point and his strength.

**Vectisa's Prov **

She could tell with his stocky build he could beat her in an arm-wrestle, but where he has strength she had brains and fluent movements, she could defiantly beat him in a sword fight.

"Here I'll take you to see Dylan, he can do this I don't want to."

"Alright sounds good."

It was a quiet walk to the Hermes cabin.

"This is where you will stay until your claimed."

"Cool so you're a Hermes."

"That's not important." I said roughly. "Lets go meet Dylan." Just then Dylan walked out and she ran up to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek(did I forget to mention Dylan and I were dating).

"Will you help me Chrorin put me on newbie duty?"

"Of course, got nothing better to do" as she turned around Sam was staring intently at her, looking angry, although she had no idea why.

**There might be mistakes, a lot sorry I wanted to get the chapter loaded but didn't have enough time to proof read it that well. SORRY! R&R**

.


End file.
